Cosmic Pea
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Pea Plant |trait = Double Strike |ability = When played: Conjure a Pea, and it gets Double Strike. |flavor text = "The cosmos is so big and a pea is so small. The juxtaposition just really makes me think, you know?"}} Cosmic Pea is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 1 /1 . It has the Double Strike trait, and its ability Conjures a card when it is played and gives it the Double Strike trait. Origins Its appearance is based on . Its name is a combination of "cosmic" and "pea," referring to its appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Trait: Double Strike' *'Abilities: When played: Conjure' a Pea, and it gets Double Strike. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description "The cosmos is so big and a pea is so small. The juxtaposition just really makes me think, you know?" Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.18.13 *Animation change: Now plays an animation when it Conjures a pea. Update 1.26.3 *Animation change. Strategies With This plant has very poor stats for a 3-cost card. The Double Strike trait with its health stat of 1 won't exactly help that much either. What this is good for is wearing out your opponent's block meter, as this can attack twice if in an empty lane. But other than that, it usually won't last. But its ability is the most unique part about it, similar to the other Cosmic cards. It will Conjure a pea and give it Double Strike. This can range anywhere from a to a Pod Fighter. Since this is a Mega-Grow card, a , or whatever pea is Conjured, can easily be boosted and grow out of control. You can also play this while a Dino-Roar card like Bananasaurus Rex is on the field to activate its ability. However, and can also be Conjured, which will nullify the part of giving the plant Double Strike. Since all peas excluding Threepeater, Wing-Nut, and Gatling Pea have base stats below 4 /4 , Onion Rings can be played to boost their base stats. However, be careful to not play this in Total Eclipse, as doing so will cause Total Eclipse to destroy this plant before it can Conjure a pea, wasting 3 sun. Against Statwise, this is not a threatening plant. Anything that can do damage can easily deal with this plant. Therefore, you should focus more on the card that it Conjures instead. The plants that you have to worry more with the Double Strike trait are Black-Eyed Pea, Sting Bean (when boosted), and Threepeater. While Bonus Track Buckethead will nullify all the potential bonus attacks, you have to play removal cards if you don't have him. You could alternatively use Quickdraw Con Man to make your opponent think twice before playing this card. Gallery CosmicPeaStats.png|Cosmic Pea's statistics cosmicpeacard.jpg|Cosmic Pea's card CosmicPeaGrayedOutCard.png|Cosmic Pea's grayed out card CosmicPeaCardImage.png|Cosmic Pea's card image CosmoPea Appearing.png|Cosmic Pea being played Pea About Cosmo Attack.png|Cosmic Pea attacking (1) CosmPea Attack.png|Cosmic Pea attacking (2) GiantCosmicPea.png|Gigantic Cosmic Pea due to a glitch Without head Cosmic Pea.png|Cosmic Pea destroyed (1) CosmicPeaTheWorstCosmicIsDead.jpeg|Cosmic Pea destroyed (2) Part of Cosmic Pea Conjuring_Animation.png|Cosmic Pea activating its ability 4.jpeg|Cosmic Pea with 4 /4 due to Onion Rings' ability ShrunkenCosmicPea.jpg|Cosmic Pea shrunken by Shrink Ray Trivia *Prior to update 1.18.13, it was the only Cosmic card that did not have an ability animation. ru:Космический Горох Category:Pea cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Conjuring cards Category:Double Strike cards